NyoHetalia: Rolling into a new world!
by KittyGems
Summary: When Fem!Italy A.K.A Italia slips on some mud during a rainstorm, and falls down the hill, she finds herself in the Hetalian world! As the other 12 fems! come along, they try to get back home... That is, if they can get home, and IF they want to leave in general... Fluff, Romance, Violence, Romano/Romana's potty mouths, and other stuff to make this rated T. SELFCEST! **ON HIATUS!**
1. Training and Rolling Girl

**I don't own Hetalia, nor Nyotalia.**

**Alice: She only owns me and Cait!~**

**Alice and Caitlyn WON'T be in this fanfic, hence the title 'NyoHetalia: Rolling into a new world'.**

**Hate to give you a spoiler, but this will be SELFCEST! Dun like Selfcest, YOU CAN LEAVE NAO!**

**Caitlyn: Well, unless you can read this without ranting on about how it should be yoai or yuri...**

The start shows two feet, running down a track. What was shown was white stockings, and black slips. The camera starts going up, and a beige uniform is shown, and it goes up more, and it shows a girl with brown hair, amber eyes, and a wild curl dangling from her left of her hair. It was Autumn, crisp hair filled with the vibrant colors of red, green, yellow, and orange of the leaves. The brown-haired girl was the only one on the track. She didn't show one inch of being tired, being used to this kind of training ever since Holy Roman Empire came into rule around Europe. Thats right, this is Italy. But, she rather be called Italia. Then, two people come into view. One has blond hair that reaches at the top of her neck, baby blue eyes, a green coat with a black tank underneath, green cargo pants, and black combat boots. She could be mistaken for a boy if it wasn't for her... big breasts. In between her breast is a black cross necklace with a silver outline and chain. The girl beside her was a bit shorter then the blonde. She had black hair cut into a cute bob with a pink chrysanthemum flower in it, brown eyes that seemed almost emotionless, a pink kimono with a lighter shade of pink on the sash, a short purple jacket, white socks, and old-fashioned japanese shoes. The japanese woman was preparing their lunch, and the german was watching Italia run around the track. The blonde is Germany, the most strict and serious out of all the nations. The blackie was Japan, one of the most kindest and most agreeing nation.

"Italia! One more lap, and you can have lunch! But, prepare, I'm putting up the jumps!" Germany yelled at her ally. "Si, Germa!" Italia yelled back. Italia stopped at the start line, crouched down in a running position. Germany set down the jumps, and she fired the old pistol of WWII. Although WWII was years ago, she still used it when she needed too. Italia started to run, and perfectly, as she jumped off one foot, she jumped over the jump, and it didn't fall, she landed, and ran two-three... JUMP! She jumped off her one foot again (Although she has two feet, she likes jumping off one foot, its more easy) and landed on her two feet again. At the next jump, she somersaulted over it. The two clapped. Italia only had one more. It was the high jump. She ran faster, jumped, and curled up into a ball, flipping over it like a boss. The two clapped louder. "Nice one, Italia-san, desu!~" Japan said, smiling. Italia bowed, smiling. "Well, of course I had a lot of practice, since I was raised as a boy!~" Italia skipped over, and held out her hand. Japan gave her the pasta that she made earlier. "Grazie!~" Italia said, starting to eat the angel hair pasta.

Then, the sky turned black. Tiny raindrops. "Crap, looks like the rain wanted to come early! Training is over for today!" Germany said, grabbing her headphones. She put them around her neck, and they started to run. Running into their house, Italia closed the door behind them. "Thats nice, I forgot the basket, desu..." Japan said, about to go back out. "No, Japan, its ok! I'll get it!" Italia said, grabbing her poncho. "Are you sure, desu?" Japan asked. "Yeah." Italia said, pulling the poncho over her head. "Be back soon, then." Germany said. "Si! I will, it won't take long." Italia said, saluting, and then, with a quick movement, she disappeared into the night. Italia ran over to the basket, and picked it up. But, while running back, she slipped on some mud. "VEEEEEEEE!" She screeched. She started to roll down the side of the hill, and then, she felt like she was floating, that's when she blacked out.


	2. Summer and more Rolling

**Don't own Hetalia or Nyotalia, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! If I did, Nyotalia would be showing up more often!~**

"Wah! Germany, there is a pretty girl over here!" Yelled an italian man. He had a blue uniform, orangish-brownish hair, his eyes tightly shut you can't even see the color of his eyes, and a curl in his hair at his left.

"What are you talking abou-" A german man was cut off seeing Italia. He had blond hair pulled back, baby blue eyes, and a green uniform.

"She looks like she fell asleep or something, Italy-san." A japanese man sighed. He had black hair, brown eyes that seemed emotionless, and a white uniform.

"She doesn't seem to be waking up, Japan." Germany said, poking her.

"Then we'll bring her back to our place! No one can have this much sun!" Italy said.

"I guess..." Japan said, picking up her legs. Germany grabbed her head, and Italy held her middle. They walked down to the house in silence, confused about this mysterious girl. They never seen her before, so she must be new. But, something seemed off about her. She looked almost exactly like Italy, only her hair is more curly, and body parts are changed. Italy opened the door, and held it open. He closed the door, and followed them into the guest room.

"I think she will wake up soon." Japan said.

~Meanwhile!~

The rain stopped, but Germany and Japan are now very worried. Italia left three hours ago. It should take three-five minutes. Germany was more worried, of course.

"She should have been back three hours ago..." Germany said. She loved Italia like she was a sister, and a dear one at that.

"I know, Germany-san, that she is not back... Maybe she got distracted by Felisa, desu?" Japan asked. Felisa was a girl tabby cat that Italia found one day, and she looked almost exactly like her, only she was a cat, but other than that, Felisa had a curl at her left, and oddly, light brown hair tied back in a blue hair-tie.

"No, she never gets distracted by Felisa..." Germany said, tapping her chin. Japan looked up.

"Hey, footprints! They are Italia-san's, desu!" Japan said, pointing at one through the window. "We can follow the tracks, and see where they lead to, desu!" Japan said, grabbing her katana just incase.

"Good idea, Japan!" Germany said, grabbing her pistol, and putting it into its case. They headed out, and they followed the tracks to the mud puddle. They didn't notice it, and slipped. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Germany screamed.

"DESSSSUUUUUU!" Japan screeched. They blacked out once their heads hit the solid ground.


	3. Alice Russo

**Don't own, blah blah blah...**

Italia slowly opened her eyes, and saw she was in a blue room. She looked at the bed, and they were white sheets, and a hazel blanket. She smiled, and fell back to sleep... Till she realized, and got up, looking around frantically. "W-Where am I!?" She asked out loud. She realized she was still in her uniform. "That means I'm either in a house with other girls, or there are non-perverted boys here." Italia muttered. She got up quickly, grabbing her pole just in case. She came out, and walked out. Al though she wanted to make peace, they might not.

"Maybe the Bella would like some pasta! I mean, she is italian, right?" Italy asked. Italia gasped. Ok, her curl is a dead give away, but... he sounds italian, as well. She tried to open the kitchen door, which was japanese sliding doors, but they were jammed.

"Locked? Why would they try to lock it?" Italia muttered. She spun her pole a few times, and then, wacked it so hard, and the japanese doors came flying down. The three Axis looked at her, then, Ita grabbed his white flag.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me, i'm a virgin, so virgin's get a second chance, right!? I also have people in your country, and I just don't want to die, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Italy ranted on about how Italia shouldn't kill him. Italia looked at the three really surprised. Is that the same rant she used when WWI started? She didn't mean to, but she had an outside character, and had to act like a girl. She looked at the scared Italian, shocked German, and the angry Japanese man.

"Umm, Sorry! I didn't mean to, but you locked the door, and, and..." Italia put her pole away, and pushed up the doors. "I-If I had something to fix this, I could now!" She said, now feeling extremely sorry.

"How did you do that? Arn't Italians supposed to be weak, and cowardly?" Germany asked.

"Ah, that's what my friend-" Italia realized that she couldn't say Germany, or they think she was crazy. "Monika said. I was raised as a boy." Italia said. The three men looked at each other. "Ugh, don't ask." Italia said.

"I'll fix it later..." Japan said, but realized they don't know her name yet.

"Its Alice. Alice Russo." Italia said, saying her human name without fault. (Ah-LEE-che, Rue-SO)


	4. The Allies!

**I'm going to answer some questions here.**

**1: Well, I see Fem!Italy having a sort of 'outside' character. Yes, she still has her strength like nobody's beeswax, but since they found out she was actually a girl, she had an 'outside' character, so she can disguise her boy side, and act like a girl. Being a Fem!Italy cosplayer, I feel like she has 'outside' characteristics. Its like she acts like a Dove, but she is a roaring Lion in the inside.**

**2: Yes, I do use spell check, but I think spell check needs its own spell check. LOL, just kidding, but I do use spell check.**

**3: The Allies WILL appear in this chapter. But, just a reminder from chapter 1, its way past WWII. Maybe somewhere between Season 5 and Season 4.**

**Don't own Nyotalia, sadly. Or Hetalia...**

Germany woke up, night's star's dotting the sky. She got up quickly. "Its not cold... Japan! Wake up!" Germany whisper-shouted. Japan woke up, and quickly realized it was warm. Japan looked around, her eyes widening.

"Germany-san, where are we, desu?" Japan asked, her hand on the hilt of her katana.

"I'm not sure, Japan. And, its warmer. Last time I checked, it was Autumn." Germany said. The two girls got up, and saw a huge house just down the road. "Maybe we can check down there. They might know where we are, and if they saw Italia." Germany said, walking towards the house. Japan walked with her, her hand on the hilt, just in case.

"Hello, desu? Anyone home, desu?" Japan asked, knocking on the door. The door opened to Japan, who looked at his genderbent in shock. The girl behind almost looked like Germany, as well.

"Um, Hello. Can I help you?" Japan asked, his hand on the door.

"Hai, desu. Our friend, Italia-san went missing, desu." Japan said, bringing out a picture.

"And were not exactly sure where we are..." Germany said, sweatdropping.

"That looks like the girl we found earlier, but she said her name is Alice Russo." Japan said, looking at the picture.

"Thats her human name, desu." Japan realized what she said, and covered her mouth.

"Human name?" Japan asked. He tilted his head in confusion. Was Alice A.K.A a nation? But, wait, Italia is long for Italy... Thats impossible, right?

~Meanwhile~

"Yo, girlfriends! I swear, this is where I saw them fall, and disappear!" Yelled a girl. She had no accent, but she was kind of loud. She had a green crop top, an olive-green mini skirt, brown laced up cowboy boots, a bomber jacket, dirty blond hair with one strand of hair that stayed up, and blue eyes. She also has two red star hairpins at the sides of her head. This was the obnoxious, hot dog eating, America.

"America, you twit, I doubt this place is magical." Said a girl. She had a british accent. She had blond hair tied into two long pigtails that ended at her elbows, white framed glasses at the bridge of her nose, hazel eyes, four hairpins at the side of her hair to make two x's, a powder blue maid outfit, white stockings, and brown slip ons. This was the scone loving, tea drinking, Britain (or to America, Iggiko.)

"Well, not everyone gets their share, you scone loving idiot." A french woman sighed. She had blond hair tied back in a french knot, blue eyes, a small purple cape, a blue blouse with a black tie, a white flowy skirt, and red high heels. She also had white gloves that ended at her elbows. This was the wine loving, Rose loving, France.

"Please, don't fight, unless you want my shovel to meet your head, da?" Said a russian girl. She had silvery-blond hair with purple eyes, a long pink coat that showed her big... breasts (bigger then Germany's, guess that comes in handy for being the largest nation), she had a purple scarf wrapped around her neck (**A/N: I decided to let her have the purple scarf as well. It'll be funny if the two russians get the two scarfs mixed up, although Fem!Russia had pink edging the scarf at the ends! XD**) white snow boots, and pink mittens on her hands. The two fighting nations stopped, looking scared. Russia held her shovel, which it just mysteriously appeared in her hand, but hey, she is the scariest nation around (next to Italy, of course).

"Although I don't agree with Russia's strategy, aru, I think we should stop fighting and find the Axis, aru!" A chinese woman said. She had black hair tied into two buns on both sides of her head, brown eyes, a black uniform with black slips. She had a black hat on her head. This was the cute loving, panada loving, China.

"Yes, I agree with them too..." Said a quiet girl. She seemed invisible, although only two people knew she was there. She had lighter blond hair than America's, tied back into two pigtails. She had a blue uniform on, with a coat on with the Canadian flag on it. She had two red clips at the sides of her head. She has white socks, and brown slips. This was the quiet, yet kind, Canada. She held what seemed like a white stuffed polar bear. It had a flower near its ear, telling that the cute little bear was a female. They walked down to the hill where the three girls slipped and fell, but disappeared.

"The heroine will take care of thi-" America slipped, and rolled down the hill, blacking out in an instant.

"AMERICA, YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Britain yelled down to her, slipping, and falling as well. She also blacked out in an instant.

"Hahaha, silly british woman!~" France said, but then, as well, slipped, fell, and rolled down the hill, blacking out.

"Everyone is falling, except me, d-!" Russia fell, blacked out.

"AIYAA!" China yelled, slipping, and blacked out in an instant.

"E-Eh!? I better go get help." Canada said, running off. She knew she had to get to Spain, and Romana, before anyone slipped, and probably died.


	5. Axis reveling and Ally finding

**Don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia, blah blah blah.**

"Uhm, can we just have Italia-san, desu?" Japan asked. Japan looked at his counterpart.

"!, WAH! Germany! Japan!" Italia shouted behind Japan, scaring the nation. The two nations looked behind the emotionless nation... and their faces brightened, well, Germany seemed less bright.

"Italia! Why did you run off like that!?" Germany yelled. Japan just smiled, knowing that her ally is just like that.

"It's not my fault, I slipped!" Italia said, pushing away Japan by accident. Japan re-gained his balance before he could hurt himself. Italy and Germany came out to see what all the racket was. They saw 'Alice' talking to other girls. One looked like Germany, and the other looked like Japan.

"Who's this, Alice?" Italy asked.

"Alice? Thats Italia's human name, desu." Japan said. Everyone looked at her. Italia looked angry, facepalming, and Germany facepalmed too, (even though she said Italia's real name, as well), Italy looked confused, the other Japan looked emotionless, but some-what confused (even though he heard her name before), and the other Germany had a brow raised.

"Human name?" Germany asked.

"Ok, you don't tell anyone, ok?" Germany said, putting her hands to her hips.

"Ok...?" Germany said, uncertain.

"I'm Germany, this is Japan, and that's Italy, but she rather be called Italia." Germany said. Then, the three boy Axis looked up suddenly, Italy looking more confused, Germany looking shocked, and Japan also looking shocked.

"Eh!? T-that can't be!" Germany said.

"I just read the mood, so I refrain from speaking..." Japan muttered, stepping back a bit.

"Is it like your our girl counterparts or something?" Italy asked, sounding SMART for once. Germany and Japan looked at him more shocked. He NEVER says anything smart, well, sometimes, but not THIS smart!

~Meanwhile~

"Hey! There are some cute chicks over here! Dudes! Over here!" An American screamed at his friends. He wore a bomber jacket with a white shirt underneath, brown pants, and black boots. He wore glasses (he calles the glasses 'Texas' for some reason), blond hair with a 'Nantucket' hair style, and blue eyes.

"America, you git, don't yell when were only 1 yard away!" A British man yelled back. He had a green uniform, black boots, green/hazel eyes, and blond messy hair.

"Britain, you should calm down. We all know how America acts, right?" Asks a French man. He has blond hair that ends in waves, blue eyes, a small purple cape, a purple shirt, red pants, and black boots.

"Shut up!" Britain said.

"Will you all shut up, or do you want your face panted to my pipe?" A Russian man asked. He had silvery hair, purple eyes, a long white-beige coat that cuts at the bottom, black pants, black boots, a long purple scarf, and on his back is a pipe.

"Aiyaa! Russia, you shouldn't be so aggressive, aru!" A Chinese man said. He had black hair tied into a ponytail (with a hidden curl in it) brown eyes, and a red uniform.

"Well, what should we do with them?" America asked, looking at his counterpart. (Even though he didn't know she was his counterpart yet)

"We should bring them back to our place! God knows how long they were out here, aru!" China said. The others looked at him oddly. "What? Did I say something wrong, aru?" China asked, looking confused.


	6. NOTICE!

**REASON WHY I'M NOT UPLOADING AND MOST OF MY STORIES ARE ON HOLD!:**

**SCHOOL.**

**CHRISTMAS.**

**TRAVELING.**

**HOMEWORK.**

**SCHOOL.**

**DEATH.**

**SCHOOL.**

**WRITERS BLOCK MONSTERS!**

**Did I mention school?**

**Anyways, I WILL HOPEFULLY upload during Christmas break. So you'll have to wait for another one or two week(s). Please, throw all the things you want to. I promise, pinky swear! **


	7. Ally fights and Axis figuring out

**OHMIGOSH, I NEVER UPDATED THIS STORY IN SO LONG! I'M SORRY, BROS/SISTAS! Well, don't own Hetalia/Nyotalia!**

Fem!America woke up to the smell of hamburgers. She had the line eyes as she woke up, feeling a bit dreadful, but awake. Fem!Britain woke up beside her in another bed, and then Fem!France, then Fem!Russia, and lastly Fem!China.

"Where the hell are we?" Fem!America asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure. But one things for sure, we are not in our own homes, and still in our own clothes." Fem!Britain replied.

"Let's go and figure out where we are, huh?" Fem!France said, getting up.

"My shovel... There it is." Fem!Russia said, her creepy aura growing. Fem!China grabbed a butcher knife from its holder, and held it up. The five girls crept out of the room, mostly Fem!America following the smell. She might like hot dogs more, but she does have a good burger once in a while. She grabbed her baseball bat from a band in her belt. Hitting it in her palm twice, she burst through a huge room, as it contained a huge table, and chairs. Five men whole shockingly looked like them only body parts changed looked at them in shock.

"The heroine declares that fighting is in order!" Fem!America declared.

"Wait, five girls fighting five men? Wow, I think were going to win!" America said.

"You don't think that because were girls just means that we can't defeat you, da?" Fem!Russia asked, her aura growing.

"That was immature and rude, aru!" Fem!China yelled.

"That's only because America is an idiot." Britain muttered.

"You callin' me an idiot!?" Fem!America yelled. The five boys looked at her shocked.

~Meanwhile~

"So your saying that somehow were from a different world, and we got here somehow?" Italia asked.

"Basically." Japan said.

"That's really cool, desu! It's like in anime, desu!" Fem!Japan smiled, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get home?" Fem!Germany asked, crossing her arms.

"That, were not sure." Germany replied.

"I'm just going to help Ita with the pasta." Italia said, going into the kitchen.

"Oh, Italia! Ciao, Bella!" Italy said, waving. Italia slightly blushed, but shook it off.

"I came to help. They are speaking a bit to smartly over my IQ." Italia said. She had a better IQ then her counterpart, but that didn't mean that she was like Enstein. As they made pasta, the Germany's and the Japan's wondered on how to get home.

"Wait, what about that hill, desu? After that rain storm, we slipped on some mud, desu." Fem!Japan said, remembering the slip.

"Mud?" Japan asked.

"Hai, desu! There was this rain storm, and we always train on a hill, desu. Maybe the rain had something to do with the hill and us getting here, desu!" Fem!Japan said.

"So your saying is the next rainstorm will make us get back?" Fem!Germany asked.

"I think so at least, desu!" Fem!Japan said.

"So, when is the next rainstorm, Japan?" Germany asked. Japan flicked on the TV, as the weather man showed the forecast.

"Two weeks from now..." Japan said, trailing off.

"Two weeks!?" Italia asked, coming out of the kitchen.

"Yep, two weeks, Italia-san." Fem!Japan said.

"Italia, I need some help, ve!" Italy said.

"Ita..." Italia said, and closed the kitchen door again.

"What was-" Fem!Germany was cut off.

"Don't ask, Monika." Germany said, facepalming.


	8. Allies figuring out, looking, and Monika

**Don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia!**

"You call me stupid!?" Fem!America asked, shocking everyone in the room.

"Wait a second, did you hit your head, dudette? The hero is right here!" America said, pointing to himself.

"I assure you, this bloody twit is America." Britain said.

"No, America is right here!" Fem!Britain argued, pointing towards Fem!America.

"This is so confusing, aru!" Fem!China said, putting her hands on the sides of her head, avoiding the hidden curl in her right bun. The two France's were NO help at all. They flirted on the couch, talking in both French and English. It disturbed both Britain's.

"Wait a second, aru! I got a message from Japan, aru!" China said, bringing out his phone. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"M-Me too, aru!" Fem!China said, bringing out her phone. Both China's almost dropped their phones in shock when they read the message.

_"China-san, we discovered something. We have genderbents. I think you have met them already as well. It's odd with another me, two Doitsu's, and two Italia's. Well, met us at the Axis house in an hour. -Japan."_

The 8 nations noticed how similar they were, and looked at each other.

"So... were your genderbents, da?" Fem!Russia asked, finally saying something.

"Seems like it." Russia replied, smiling.

"Two Russia's..." The 6 nations said, backing away, as the two Russia's had very dark, creepy auras.

~Meanwhile!~

"So, uh, where are they?" A Spanish woman asked, looking around. She had brown hair in a bun with two strands to frame her face, a black pin-back shirt, a red ruffle ankle long skirt, black slips, and in her hair was a Red Carnation.

"They fell down this hill." Fem!Canada said.

"So, my Schwester(1) fell down this hill? Keskeskeskes, unusual of her!" Said a Prussian woman. She had long white hair, reddish pinkish eyes, a scar on her cheek, with a blue jacket with little tears at the end with red cuffs, a white shirt, thigh-high boots, and a black mini-skirt. A yellow bird sat on her shoulder, with a pink bow nestled in her feathers.

"Shut up, bitch. I'm only here to save my sorella.(2)" An Italian girl said, crossing her arms. She had a pink headband in her hair, dark brown hair, a curl in her hair at her right, dark brown eyes, and a dress similar to Italia's dress, only it was more of a... dress. I mean, it was more girlish. She also had black socks with brown slips.

"Please, lets not fight..." Fem!Canada said, not looking. Kumarie noticed a huge mud puddle, but before she can say anything, Fem!Canada lost her balance, and fell down the hill, both going unconscious.

"Whatever your name was!" Prussia yelled. Yes, the Prussian woman was Prussia, the Spanish woman was Spain, and the Italian girl was South Italy, AKA Romana. Fem!Prussia went head first down the hill, blacking out.

"Oh my! Amiga, you ok!?" Fem!Spain got no answer, and the hill looked... odd and misty. "We gotta get the other-" Fem!Spain slipped as well, rolling down the hill.

"Spain, you bitch!" Romana said, going after her, but forgetting that she was on a hill, went flying down, side first as she rolled down into the mist.

~Meanwhile~

"So, are both China's coming?" Germany asked.

"Hai, desu. We sent a text, desu." Sakura said.

"We've never seen the Allies for a long time..." Italia commented.

"It's true." Monika said.

"Well, looks like you'll be stuck together for about 2 weeks!" Italy said, smiling.

"Hey, where did Monika go?" Italia asked, seeing that after 5 seconds their blond friend was gone.

"I didn't see her leave, desu..." Sakura said, looking around.

~Meanwhile, X.3!~

A tree falls down, and it shows Monika with her fist out, pissed for some reason.

"Damn..." She muttered, remebering WWII...

~Meanwhile~

"Eh, I'm sure she's fine." Italia said.


	9. New arrivals, glass, and meetings

**Don't own Hetalia nor Nyotalia!~**

"Were here... Jeez, it's been a long time since we've been here!" America said, as the 10 nations stood in front of the Axis house.

"We don't really visit the Axis house anymore. We only see the Axis at G8 meetings and world meetings." Amelia replied.

"What was that?" Britain asked. A huge crash was heard inside, and America quickly opened the door.

Apparently, Italia tried to carry plates over so she can help serve lunch, but she tripped and fell, ending up into Italy's arms. They stared at each other for a moment, but then Italia, knowing how many relationships have failed in her life time, jumped out of his arms.

"S-Sorry, Ita!" Italia said, blushing wildly. "I-I'll clean this all up!" Italia continued, kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces of the plates.

"Hey, guys! Were here!" Amelia said.

"Ah, hello, America-san, desu." Sakura said. "I-I mean Amelia-san, desu." Sakura corrected herself.

"So... This is basically your counterpart?" Amelia asked, poking Japan in the forehead.

"No physical touch!" Japan said, pushing Amelia away.

**~There, you happy, J.J? *my friend* Don't worry, this is still selfcest~**

"Wow, your like Kura here." Amelia said, pointing at Sakura.

"Ugh, stop rambling and let's get this meeting started!" Monika said, sitting down on the couch.

"Right!" Italia said, pushing the japanese door away, random glass pieces in her hands and in her hair.

"Italia... Why do you have random glass pieces in your hair and hands, desu?" Sakura asked, cocking her head as a random question mark came out.

"You didn't hear the glass plates?" Italia asked, and both German's jumped up.

"YOU BROKE GLASS PLATES!?" They both said in synch, and ran past her. Italy was pushed out, and the door closed.

"Ok..." Italia said, waving her hands as the glass came out, but Sakura ended up helping her with the glass pieces in her hair.

"Was it really appropriate to smash the plates?" Monika asked as she came out with Germany, and the kitchen looked like nothing happened.

"I tripped!" Italia protested as Sakura got the few last pieces out. Monika sighed, and sat down on the couch again.

"Ok, so this meeting is about our counterparts-" Germany was cut off.

"Hey, west! We found these girls at the house!" Prussia said from outside.

"Oh mein gott, you mean..." Monika didn't finish as the door burst open. Fem!Prussia was in Prussia's arms, Fem!Spain in Spain's arms, and Romana on Romano's back. Prussia had a huge bruise on his cheek as they walked in.

~Before~

"Tell me again why i'm being dragged by YOU TWO to a stupid meeting we weren't even invited to!?" Romano asked.

"Awh, come on, Roma! It'll be fun! Besides, France told me about meeting his own lady!~" Spain said, walking with Prussia.

"Hey, what's up there!?" Prussia asked. Gilbird came off of Prussia's shoulder and flew over to the three bodies. Gilbird squeaked a tweet in shock as he was pecked at by Fem!Prussia's bird, Gabirdella.

"Oww... Cazzo! La mia testa fa male!" Romana said, holding her head, getting up, but falling down again. "Chigi!" She shouted.

"Hey! It's like Romano cloned him self! Keseseseses!~" Prussia said, laughing at Romana.

"Excuse me!?" Romana said, shooting up, her hurt head leaving her mind as it was replaced with anger.

"She even has the same temper!" Spain said. Romana felt her pissed off meter snap off of the meter, and she punched Prussia.

"Bastard!" Romana said.

"But not the same strength..." Spain said.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Romano asked.

"Wait a second..." Romana noticed that she looked like Romano. The two stared at each other, but then Romana went down on her knees, holding her head again. "Fuck!" She squealed. In the end, Romana climbed onto Romano's back since she wouldn't dare let him touch her with his hands, and the other two picked up their counterparts, and ran towards the meeting.

~Back~

"Sorella!~" Italia said, as Romana got off of Romano's back. Italia glomped her 'sorella', but Romana pushed her off.

"I'm fine, bitch." Romana said, crossing her arms.

~Meanwhile~

Fem!Canada woke up, seeing Canada in her face.

"E-Eh?" Fem!Canada said, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"Miss, are you ok?" Canada asked, in his soft voice.

"I think so..." Fem!Canada replied softly. Kumarie was growling at Kumajiro, but Kumajiro kept on asking-

"Who are you?"

***realizes its 4:21* I should be in bed... ^^; Anyways, hope you enjoyed!~**

**Translations:**

**Sorella- Sister**

**Cazzo! La mia testa fa male- Fuck! My head hurts**


	10. Meeting, sleeping, and track

***dodges spears, knifes, forks, pipes, sinks, etc* Alright! Alright! I'm sorry I haven't updated this story for MONTHS! It's just that, well... I have been busy, my fandoms keep on changing around (Right now my favorite show is Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja), my birthday is coming up (July 27th, people!), and, well, yeah. Also, don't forget the Writers Block monsters! Well, I guess this chapter will suit you guys for a while. DON'T OWN HETALIA OR NYOTALIA IN ANY WAY POSSIBLE.**

"Alright, so how are we going to make this work?" Amelia asked, crossing her arms. After a brief meeting, telling people apparently what happened, they were trying to make sleeping arrangements.

"How about Nyo!Axis stay with you Axis, and Nyo!Allies stay with us Allies?" America asked.

"That was the idea this whole time, you idiota!" Romana said.

"But what about Carmen, Romana, and Juchlen?" Spain asked.

"Simple. They stay with you guys in the BTT house." Germany said. Canada already knew where Maddie would stay, with him. They discussed it together a while ago.

"I know! At the end of the week, which is Sunday, we should have a meeting, and at the end of the second week, after the rain, we should have a going party!" Italia said, smiling.

"Good idea, Italia-chan, desu." Sakura said.

"Alright then, let us begin." Monika said calmly. After everyone, except the Axis of course, left, it was filled with at first, awkward silence.

"Uhm, how about we make a mixed meal like we always do for dinner?" Italia asked.

"Good idea!" Italy said. They went into the kitchen, and started to make dinner together. It turned into this- Pasta and Pizza from Italy and Italia, Sushi and Salmon from Japan and Sakura, and Sausage and potatoes from Germany and Monika. As they ate, they asked each other questions, of course the replies were similar. All though for the favorite food, instead of pasta, Italia replied with "Pizza, of course!"

Monika told about the one time when Italia seemed to want to ask a question at a World Meeting, and she shouted 'Pizza!', and it ended the World Meeting there. Why she shouted it, was because she wanted Pizza of course! Then they started to go to bed. There was three different guest rooms, just across from the Axis's bed rooms. Italia took the one across from Italy's, Monika took the one across the one from Germany, and Sakura took the one across from Japan. When they all fell asleep, Italy couldn't sleep, so we all know what he's going to do, right? He got up, but before he walked towards Germany's room like usual, he decided to sleep somewhere else for a change. So he walked towards Italia's room, opened it, walked inside, closed the door, and went into her bed, and fell asleep quicker then he ever did with Germany. For some odd reason, he felt more... relaxed, sleeping with Italia. The next day, Italia was the first to wake up, as always. She was facing the wall at first, but as she started to turn, she felt another presence, and looked over. Italy was sleeping, snoring 'Ve'. Italia blushed a bright red, biting back a scream. She slowly got up, revealing blue PJs. Her hair was out of her ponytail, and it landed all the way down to under her shoulder blades. It was wavy, her curl was slowly going into a heart-shape. She smiled slightly, watching Italy sleep. Her face was still red, no doubt. She crawled out of bed, going into the closet, and coming out with her uniform on. Italy still slept, and Italia looked at the clock. 5:00. Of course. She went outside, finding the track. She tied her hair into it's signature ponytail, and started to run down the track. Being fast was a good advantage, as well as she was agile.

"Good morning, Italia." Monika said, running up towards her. Like I said before, they we're both like sisters, dear to each other. Italia smiled and waved, and they started to race around the track.

**Yep, cliffhangers leave you HANGING! /shot/**


End file.
